


"I can go the Distance"

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Day 16 HALLELUJA, Disney Movies, Established Relationship, Fluff, I made it, Keitor Month 2020, M/M, Singing, We have the power of Satan and Keitor on our side, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: Day 16: Movies"This movie is just full of mythological errors.”Keith snorts and lets his head hit his boyfriend squarely in the chest. “Shut up, Lotor. It’s a Disney Movie, it’s not supposed to be flawless.”Or: I rant through Lotor about the inconsistencies of Disney's "Hercules" but like him, I secretly love it
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	"I can go the Distance"

**Author's Note:**

> //I barely made it, be proud of me//
> 
> I had this idea ever since thinking about "movies": Lotor and Keith, watching a disney movie and singing along to it. It has turned into a prompt worthy of the "soft" prompt as well dsaghjgh bc DOMESTIC KEITOR MY LADS AND LADDIES  
> I rest my case

"This movie is just full of mythological errors.”  
Keith snorts and lets his head hit his boyfriend squarely in the chest. “Shut up, Lotor. It’s a Disney Movie, it’s not supposed to be flawless.”  
Lotor miffs softly, his fingers carding idly through Keith’s hair. “Well, they could at least attempt to read through a few history books on ancient Greece instead of going with their gut and a lot of imagination. Everyone knows that Hercules – which in itself is the wrong name, mind you – wasn’t born of Zeus _and_ Hera but rather Zeus and-”  
Keith turns around and captures his boyfriend’s mouth with a quick but passionate kiss, sealing them together and effectively shutting Lotor up. “Be quiet, Mr. Anthropologist Major, or you sleep on the couch tonight,” he whispers against Lotor’s lips.

“Fine.” It’s a soft sigh. “I get to choose the next movie, though.”  
“Deal.”  
And with that, Keith happily turns around, his whole body snuggled into Lotor’s lap with his head tucked underneath the larger man’s chin. it’s quite comfortable – apart from Lotor’s constant fidgeting.

“You want to criticize something.”  
“I won’t dare, you have told me to keep quiet.”  
Keith grins. “But you dare move, after you specifically requested me using you as a pillow?”  
The squirming stops. “I apologize. Am I making you uncomfortable?”  
Keith can’t help himself; he bursts out laughing, his finger hitting the pause button and making Hades freeze apparently mid-sneeze or something. He turns around once more, blinking up to his boyfriend. Lotor returns his look, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

“You can’t keep doing things like that, Lotor,” Keith giggles and pokes the other one in the arm. He feels a soft smile adorn his lips and leans in closer, his voice dipping lower. “It makes me fall even more for you, you know?”  
Lotor’s face _blooms_ into a smile and he tucks Keith even more against his own body, lips brushing over Keith’s forehead to leave a series of feathery kisses.   
“I do not mind that,” he murmurs, words punctuated by his tokens of infatuation and Keith feels himself melt against him, eyes half-closed and a shiver raking up his spine. It takes him a while to remember something very important.

“Lotor.”  
His boyfriend doesn’t seem to hear him, peppering his face with kisses until Keith practically shoves him of, laughing.

“Lotor, damn it, I want to watch a movie with you, not make out, get your hands off me!”  
Lotor’s lips do that abominably beautiful and dangerous half smile, a lazy curl with one corner of his mouth.

“As you wish, my love,” he drawls.

And lets Keith fall off the couch.

It doesn’t  _really_ hurt (courtesy of the fluffy monster Pidge has gifted them last christmas, aka “Hermann the Crumb-Eater”, a gigantic red and purple carpet stretching out across their whole living room) but Keith is so  _dumbfounded_ about the whole thing that he catches himself saying “ouch” nonetheless. Lotor snorts, a rather undignified and far too sensual sound and watches him rather smugly. Keith feels the immature urge to stick his tongue out to him and obliges himself just this once.  It makes Lotor practically choke on his laughter, the slender man opening his arms in a rather enticing invitation.

“Come up here, if you still want my hands on you,” he smirks and Keith sniffs daintily (it earns him another bout of soft laughter) and heaves himself off Hermann to let his boyfriend catch him once more. Lotor immediately tucks him against his body, letting Keith practically melt into him.

“I’m sorry,” Lotor mutters against his neck, making Keith shudder with something he should probably shamelessly call “desire”. Lotor’s almost smug voice doesn’t help it – his boyfriend knows exactly what he’s doing to him and it is very unfair. Keith manages to hold himself back just barely, fingers squeezing Lotor’s wrist.

“The movie,” he huffs. Lotor hums and burrows his head into Keith’s shoulder.

“Fine.”

Keith can’t exactly revel in his victory because Lotor doesn’t stop shifting around ever so often once in a while until  a few soft notes mark the beginning of Keith’s by far favorite song of the whole movie.

“Do you like it?” he tries to ask, rather curiously, but finds himself unable to as Lotor places on finger on his lips, essentially shushing him. Keith chuckles softly to himself and lets himself sink into Lotor’s embrace, quietly mouthing the lyrics until he just decides to indulge himself and starts singing along.

“ _I know every mile/ will be worth my while/ I would go most anywhere/ to find where I belong.”_

His voice isn’t the only thing accompanying Tate Donovan as the chorus starts again and it makes Keith grin like the idiot in love he is.

“ _I am on my way/ I can go the distance/ I don't care how far/ Somehow I'll be strong..."  
_

They watch the whole movie almost melting into each other, Keith mouthing every line of dialogue while Lotor just hums softly to every song he likes, and Keith feels like he has never loved another person as much as the man watching a Disney movie for the first time in his life, humming to each song like a child.

"So. You like it?"  
"I don't ... hate it."  
Keith just laughs and smothers his boyfriend with kisses until they're both giggling like lovestruck teenagers.


End file.
